dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 14
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy Villains: * Vakor, Resbian Premier ** three Resbian soldiers Locations: * Resbia, neighboring Gavonia, a monarchy * Ormand ** deserted castle | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** his female servant ** his Ether Entities Other Characters: * Zator * The Seven Locations: * Realm of the Seven * Egyptian tomb Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle6 = Captain Grim: "In the Wake of the Wander, Part 12" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Filson Other Characters: * Slim * Saunders * Holcomb | StoryTitle7 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 14" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Don Miguel | Writer7_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler7_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker7_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle8 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 13" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer8_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler8_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker8_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle9 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 3" | Synopsis9 = | Writer9_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer9_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle10 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 6" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Jake * Ed Other Characters: * Agent Malvern | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle12 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 13" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Ronneli * Captain Chevigny * Lieutenant Canfield Villains: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Riffs | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle14 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 2" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer14_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler14_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker14_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle15 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 11" | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Smith * Mister Hale * Bosun | Writer15_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler15_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker15_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle16 = Buckskin Jim: "The Half-Breed, Part 4" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Pierre Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Dan * Mary * Zeb Halliday | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle17 = Pep Morgan: "At Riverdale" | Synopsis17 = Some sports-cheating members of the Granville track team kidnap Pep Morgan, to keep him from running in the big track meet. He's stashed at a cabin, miles from Riverdale, but Pep escapes, in his pajamas, and steals a flivver. Morgan makes it to the track meet just in time, and runs the one-mile event in his pajamas, and just barely wins, ahead of the Granville runner. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul Villains: * Granville Track Team: Peters, others Locations: * Riverdale * Granville Vehicles: * Granville Kidnapper's Flivver | Writer17_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler17_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker17_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle18 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 2" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer18_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler18_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker18_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle20 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Queen Zira's Escape Plan" | Synopsis20 = In Zetruria, on Saro, a poison cloud of gas covers the city, drifting from the gigantic corpse of the land monster, which itself was killed with fumes from the Gold Flagon. Deep under the streets, Queen Zira leads Don and Betty out of the city, but their two priest prisoners have ominously disappeared. Outside the Midget city is empty wilderness, on the other side of which is the country of the Jarovians, deadly enemies of the Zetrurians. Zira's distant relative Laswan is the Mystic Ruler of the Jarovians; he might grant them sanctuary. They hike all day, and reach the mountains, then pause to rest, and fall asleep. Krenon has escaped the deadly gas cloud, and along with the two priests and a squad of his own troops, he pursues Zira's party. Not far ahead of them, the sleepers awake, and are attacked by a serpent monster, which Don destroys with his atomic energy gun. Climbing into the mountains, they see that Krenon's soldiers are approaching. Betty takes one wrong step, in this unforgiving terrain, and falls into a crevasse. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Other Characters: * Queen Zira ** Zetrurian people Villains: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Alien Animals: * Zetrurian Serpent Monster Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer20_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler20_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker20_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle21 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 14" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Other Characters: * | Writer21_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler21_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker21_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle22 = Magic Crystal of History | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer22_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler22_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker22_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle23 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 3" | Synopsis23 = | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Jeff Roberts * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis | Writer23_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler23_1 = Sven Elven | Inker23_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle24 = 2023 Super Police: "The Dizzy Gas" | Synopsis24 = | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Axel Yoke * Joan Villains: * Renee | Writer24_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler24_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker24_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle25 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 10" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25= Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer25_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler25_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker25_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle29 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 4" | Synopsis29 = | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Villains: * Purple Tiger ** his gang Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey | Writer29_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler29_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker29_1 = Joe Shuster | Notes = * Published by More Fun, Inc.. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 2"; no issue number appears on the cover. * Prior to this issue's appearance in Doctor Occult, Koth, his Ether Entities, and Zator appeared in Comics Magazine #1, from , and this story continues from that magazine's [http://comicbookplus.com/?dlid=23379 Dr. Mystic story]. * Last issue for 2023 Super Police. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hubert, by J. Muselli & Bill Patrick ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Mister Meek, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Pelion and Ossa, by Bill Carney ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding, by Vincent Sullivan ** Tim, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Woozy Watts, Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}